Bring It
by i.am.the.awsmness
Summary: HG/clonewars X-over. nothing major. just the games not the actual people going Starwars-y : R&R flames welcome... i need something to toast my marshmallows on XD rated T for obvious reasons and because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_Yo. So I'm writing a crossover between Star Wars, Clone Wars and The Hunger Games. Ok it's not much of a crossover. It's just the games not any of the HG characters that feature in the fanfic XD R&R if you like/dislike…._

_Chapter might change if I see fit or if someone comes up with a really, really, really, really (ok you get the idea) name :)_

_DISCLAIMER: star wars, clone wars (bummer)_

_: Hunger Games (ok just going to go steal something….)_

_CLAIMER: the story duh :P _

**BRING IT**

**CHAPTER 1**

Fifteen year old Ahsoka Tano grumbled as she walked the halls of the jedi cruiser towards the bridge where her master, Anakin Skywalker, was waiting rather impatiently. The young Togruta Jedi padawan had been called from fixing her starfighter and was to say the least, happy.

"Where have you been?" he grumbled, "I called for you 10 minutes ago!"

"I was… ummm… walking… backwards," Ahsoka said. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Backwards?" he said teasingly.

"Yes backwards. You might want to try it sometime but with your clumsiness you'll fall over straight away," Ahsoka grinned at their usual friendly banter.

"So anyway where are we headed?" she asked, suddenly curious.

Anakin rolled his eyes at his padawan's attention span.

"That's what I called you for. We're about to find out." And with that the hologram blinked into life, showing Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon.

"Hmm about time Skywalker," Mace Windu said, his features stern. Ahsoka struggled not to roll her eyes. She never really liked Windu.  
"Your mission," Master Plo interrupted Ahsoka's musing abruptly, "We have been hearing some disturbances in the Ehosiq sector. Your mission is to locate the disturbances and stop the problem."

They nodded. Yoda Turned to Ahsoka, "Padawan Tano, leave now you must. Important it is. Speak alone with Skywalker, we must." Ahsoka nodded and bowed swiftly and left the bridge, only slightly confused. Stuff like this always happen, she thought bitterly. Ahsoka's short attention span kicked in again as she entered the hanger where R2-D2 was busy wheeling around in circles.

"Hey buddy. I guess you're bored too huh?" Ahsoka said as she knelt down next to him. R2 beeped happily in reply. Ahsoka sighed and waited for her master to come back from the meeting.

Anakin Skywalker listened intently to Master Plo.

"You will need to go to Shili. We have located the disturbances there," Plo said.

"Wait a minute," Anakin said confused, "Why did you send Ahsoka out? She needs to hear this too."

Shaak Ti and Plo shifted uncomfortably.

"Young Tano has some… _problems_ with Shili," Master Ti said.

"But isn't that her… your home world?" Anakin asked, even more confused.

"Let's just say little 'soka is not welcome much on Shili," Master Ti said softly.

He nodded.

"Watch out for the games, you must," Yoda said just as the connection ended. Anakin sighed in confusion and went to go find his padawan.

"Hey snips," he said, plopping himself on the wing of her starfighter. Ahsoka's hand appeared briefly as she waved and grabbed the spanner out of R2's claw.

"Thanks Artooey," came her muffled reply.

"So," she said, sliding out from underneath the ship, "what's the secret meeting about?"

"Huh? Oh that. Just some leads on a few planets that might be causing the disturbances," he replied. It wasn't the whole truth but due to what Plo said, he didn't think he should tell her just yet where they were going.

"And? do they have any idea on what it is," she questioned eagerly, the thrill of the hunt gleaming in her eyes. Being Togruta, Ahsoka was a natural predator and loved competing but she did have a temper just like the rest of her kind. Being a Jedi she would never kill, unless without good reason.

Anakin grinned at her expression, "Not much. Yoda just said to beware the games." Ahsoka's expression drooped slightly.

"Hmm games games… unless he means what I think he means. No it can't be that," she muttered. Anakin looked at his padawan curiously, "What is what now?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Ahsoka quickly changed the subject, "So whats the first planet we are investigating?"

"Dunno," Anakin lied yet again, "Might wanna asked Rex 'bout that."

"Kay will do," Ahsoka jumped up cheerfully and bounded out of the room.

"No snips... wait!" he called after her but she was already gone, "Damn this is not going to turn out good," he muttered.

Ahsoka literally bounced down the corridors to the bridge. Upon reaching the doors, she slowed down and walked through up to the clone standing there overseeing the work.

"Hiya Rex," she said.

"Hey kid," the clone replied.

Ahsoka stared curiously at the charts and decided the quicker way was to ask.

"Do you know where we are going?" she asked.

Rex glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, "didn't General Skywalker tell you?"

Ahsoka shook her head, seeming annoyed.

"Huh well we are on our way to Shili." The effect it had was astonishing. Ahsoka's smile dropped and a cold look filled her entire, once-bubbly face.

She turned, muttered a short 'thanks' and walked stiffly out of the bridge. On the way she passed Anakin. Her expression was completely blank but he could feel the emotions rolling off her that she struggled to control. He walked onto the bridge, went up to Rex and asked;

"Ok what did you say?"

"Nothing except the location we are headed," Rex said confused.

"Ah," was Anakin's only answer.

"Sir, do you know why…?" Rex questioned.

"Master Plo said Ahsoka had some … problems… with Shili," Anakin sighed, "And I don't think she wants to go back home." Anakin turned and walked out of the bridge, intending to find his padawan and question her behaviour.

In the meantime, Ahsoka Tano was busy pacing her quarters, cursing darkly in every language she spoke. Anakin stopped right outside and listened to his padawan's swearing in great amusement.

"Why there! Of all the bloody places it had to be there," he heard Ahsoka growl.

Opening the door, Anakin said two words, "Explain. Now."

_Sooo that's the first chapter! Please review and tell me how I'm going :) I don't mind flames, I'll just be roasting my marshmallows on them XD R&R and I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Bring it chap 2

_Okay okay so chapter 2 is up and running, sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors and shizz…. Will try to upload faster but not making any promises… XD enjoy fellow hunger games/star wars fans! ttfn_

Ahsoka whirled round in surprise, her hand already jumping towards her lightsaber before she realised who was standing there.

"Don't," she seethed, "do that again."

Anakin cocked his head, "You should have known I was coming. You are a Jedi after all."

Ahsoka shrugged and resumed her pacing. Anakin rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to stop the young Togruta.

"Tell me what is going on snips," he said in a final tone.

Ahsoka sighed and muttered a few more choice curses before sitting down and fiddling with her lightsaber.

"What do you want to know?" she said dejectedly.

Anakin was shocked, she argued with everything and here she was actually obeying a command for once!

"Why don't you want to go back to Shili?" he said, getting straight to the point.

Ahsoka looked away, "It's because I have problems okay!" she muttered.

Frowning, Anakin persisted, "But why?"

At this Ahsoka whirled round to look at him, fire blazing in the depths of her blue eyes, "You didn't want to talk about Tatooine so I'm not going to talk about Shili!" that stumped him. It was true what she said but it still didn't give her a reason it to talk about it! However, Anakin could see her point. Ahsoka stood up a few seconds later and opened the door before Captain Rex could press the buzzer.

"I take it we are about to land?" she said bitterly. Rex nodded, already assuming what had happened. Anakin muffled his smirk as Rex struggled to keep a straight face. It was always amusing when Ahsoka got annoyed.

Ahsoka glared at the pair of them and folded her arms. Rex grinned and walked off to the bridge while Ahsoka shot her master a withering glare.

"But seriously Snips," he started, "what ha-"

"I blew up my village that's what," Ahsoka exploded. Breathing hard she stormed back into her room, leaving Anakin standing there.

"You WHAT?" he said.

"I blew up my village," Ahsoka continued softly, "I killed everyone except for me and my two sisters. I burned everything to the ground… all because of me and my stupid connection with the Force." Anakin stared in shock at his padawan.

"Plo wasn't the first jedi to find me," Ahsoka said sadly, "Dooku was."

"Dooku," Anakin said coldly, making Ahsoka flinch at the memories.

"Yes Dooku. He came looking for me cuz his 'master' thought I was special and worth attention so he came looking for me. He bombed my village and killed everyone. I managed to save Ashla and Moki but everyone else was dead," Ahsoka closed her eyes in pain, "I knew they blamed me so when Master Plo came I went along gladly," she finished and turned around before taking deep, calming breaths and roughly pushing past him to get out the door. However she was stopped by his hand.

"Who else knows this," he asked quietly.

"Plo and Yoda, they both swore they wouldn't tell," she said before shaking herself free and walking to the bridge.

Anakin, however, had other ideas…

Anakin waited in front of the holocomm. He may have looked calm but on the inside he was a mixture of fury, confusion and complete, downright befuddlement. The holocomm beeped and blinked twice before Master Obi-wan Kenobi appeared, his hands clasped behind his back as was his usual style when thinking.

"Hello Anakin what have you done now," was his first sentence.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "how come you always assume that when I contact you it is something bad?"

"Well that's because it usually is," Kenobi replied.

He decided to ignore that last comment and pushed forward with the real reason her had contacted his old master, "Do you know what happened in Ahsoka's past?"

"Ahsoka? No why?" Kenobi said, slightly confused.

Anakin then launched into what Ahsoka had told him. Obi-wan listened to it all in shocked silence.

"And she never told anyone?" he said in surprise.

Anakin shook his head, "No one, only Yoda and Plo know… and I wasn't 'supposed to tell you…"

"Anakin Skywalker!" Kenobi said crossly.

Anakin sighed, "I thought it was for the best." Kenobi glared at him.

"And if I were to contact Ahsoka right now and ask…?" Kenobi enquired.

"No don't do that! She'll kill me! And anyway she keeps going on and on about these 'games' and won't tell me what it is," Anakin pouted. Kenobi went back to stroking his beard.

"Hmm I think I remember Ahsoka mentioning it once," he said, "it was after Plo came back. She kept mumbling, saying something about 'the hunger games' and just kept repeating it over and over like a mantra but whenever someone asked her what it was she shut up and gave everyone a death glare. She would only talk to Master Ti about it so I suggest you ask her because I am currently needed at the palace." Kenobi was currently at the palace in Shili's capitol, where he was controlling the situation until they could get there.

"Anyway we are arriving soon," Anakin said glumly as he turned to face the music.

_Anyway peeps that's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long :( I had exams and school stuff… -_-_

_I hope you like! And thanks for the comments. I'll try uploading ASAP! Toodles :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people! I'm going on a holiday and my task before we left was to upload one chapter. So its this one. ENJOY! And thanks to all the reviewers! Most reviews I've ever gotten on a story! Thanks guys!_

It was not long before they arrived, Obi-Wan knew that. He was worried about how Ahsoka's arrival on Shili would go down. Few people at the Temple knew her past and now Obi-Wan knew. He glanced around the throne room of the castle. The queen had requested an audience with the Jedi, not the Republic; her reasons Obi-wan wasn't quite sure about. The only clone he knew was coming was Rex, and that was merely for extra security. Obi-wan wondered why he, Plo Koon and Anakin had been called here. He was roused from his thoughts by the throne room door opening to reveal an elaborately dressed Togruta followed by 4 guards. The queen was dressed in elaborate clothes and the finest jewels yet still the unhappy expression ay on her face.  
"Ah," her voice reminded Kenobi of the earth," Master Kenobi, I am glad you could come."  
"No my lady, it's an honour to be called here," he replied, always the gentleman. The faintest smile flitted across her lips before disappearing.  
"And would you, perhaps, know when your colleagues are arriving?"  
"Any minute now, Lay." Sure enough, the throne room doors opened once again and Plo Koon and Anakin were escorted in by two more guards. The queen greeted them as warmly as she could before explaining the situation.  
"I have called you here because I need your help. Every year, at this time, a horrible horrible event is held, called the Hunger Games. Where one child between the ages 12 and 18 are taken from our planet to go fight to death in a giant arena for entertainment! Many other planets are suffering the same fate as us but all are too scared to oppose. It is run by Trandoshans," the queen stopped to take a shaky breath as Obi-wan noticed Ahsoka's absence,

"They said that if a Togruta child can win against them," the queen went on, her voice trembling. "We shall be freed. But it is impossible! Our children must fight against 11 others as well as 12 fully trained Trandoshan children. We are losing hope." The queen closed her eyes briefly and Obi-wan took the plunge.  
"Forgive me for interrupting but why are we here?" he asked, although he did have an inkling as to why and he didn't like it.  
"We need you to train our tribute, so we can at least have a fighting chance at winning." Anakin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a horn. The queen paled drastically.  
"It has started. Please, when they enter, do not attack. Don these cloaks and hide your weapons. You will be introduced as the new training masters, you need not say a thing." They did as she asked, hiding their lightsabers under the heavy brown cloaks and throwing the hoods over their faces. The door burst open and a frantic Togruta women ran in. she fell to her knees at the queen's feet, crying out in her own language.  
"Please!" she cried, clutching the hem of the queen's dress, "not her! Please not her! She is all I have left!"  
The queen knelt down beside her, "I am sorry Moki, I cannot help. I have tried."  
Obi-wan felt Anakin tense next to him and shot him a quizzical look. Anakin pretended he didn't see it. He fought to keep his expression neutral as he listened to the woman's cries. He turned his attention back to the door as it began to open. In walked three heavily armed Trandoshans, one dragging a small Togruta girl by the elbow. The girl was struggling and crying piteously.  
"Moki! Moki help me! Please Moki! You promised." Obi-wan winced and he could feel, surprisingly, Plo's anger. The Trandoshans noticed the assembled angry jedi. One growled and hissed venomously.  
"And who are these?"  
The Queen raised her chin, "these are the new training master. We, at least have not given up hope on the fact that one of ours will win." The Trandoshans all cackled and laughed evilly, and it made Obi-wan's blood _boil. _  
"And you really think this pathetic child will win? You're more desperate than I thought! This child will die in the first bloodbath! She has no chance! Your planet will never be free." The Trandoshan was cut off by the door opening. A figure stood there, the top of the cloak was pointed slightly, like those of a Togruta, Obi-wan suspected them to be montrals.  
"This planet has a chance!" the figure declared loudly, stalking forward. The voice sounded strangely familiar to Obi-wan and he started to get a horrible sinking feeling in his gut. Anakin shifted from side to side, he too felt the sinking feeling in his gut. The voice was feminine and distinctly Togruta. The figure threw back their hood and Obi-wan almost fell over. It was Ahsoka. She galred around at the Trandoshans, who all stepped back in… fear? The one holding the girl dropped her arm in shock and reached for his gun.  
"You're… you're Skywalker's pet," the Trandoshan stuttered, aiming his gun at Ahsoka's head. She just growled at him, baring her sharp predator teeth.  
"I volunteer as tribute."


End file.
